


Crescendo

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cis Moira O'Deorain, Come Eating, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Masturbation, Needy bottom Angela, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Fareeha regrets convincing her wife to experiment. It could have been anyone, why did it have to be Moira?





	Crescendo

Oasis headquarters was the definition of impressive. A massive building of sprawling floors filled with intimidating scientific equipment. Fountains and elaborate statuary filled the lobby. And, the cream of the crop, the boss’s office.

The boss either had good taste or enough money for it not to matter. One wall of her sprawling office displayed both commendations from world leaders and wanted posters. Two women sat across an enormous oak desk, with the taller of the two behind it.

“Forgive an old woman, Amari” The boss, a gaunt woman with red hair, clicked her long nails on the desk. The top button of Moira’s shirt hung undone; her sleeves rolled up. “Remind me, how did you meet Angela?”

The shorter woman sat with an arm draped over her chair. Her slick leather jacket bathed in the evening sun. The wedding band on her left hand glinted in the light. “We met at work, O’Deorain. I could ask yo-”

“Doctor, Amari.”

“Sorry. Where did you meet Angie, Dr. Amari?” Fareeha grinned, baring her teeth.

Moira pushed up off the desk, making her way to a massive wooden cabinet, filled to the brim with bottles of liquor. The door swung open as Moira grabbed a clear glass bottle with a brown cap, the label reading ‘Balvenie 1968 Single Malt’. “Care for a drink?”

“No, thanks. I don’t drink.” Fareeha straightened out in the chair, resting her arms on the armrests.

“Commendable.” Moira poured a fifth of scotch into an empty highball glass. “Are you a gambling woman, Ms. Amari?”

“Depends on the odds.” Fareeha leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees.

Moira held up her glass to the light, looking through the scotch and the window.

“Angela and I met years ago. Passing ships waving in the dark.” Moira changed the subject as she came back to her chair, glass in hand. “Doctor’s get around, Ms. Amari.”

“Here I thought you were chained behind that desk.”

“I’m afraid not.” Moira returned to her chair, sitting down and crossing one knee over the other. The glass met her lips as Moira took a sip. “What do you do for a living?”

“Security. It's all confidential, so I can't share much.” Fareeha tugged her jacket lapels. “What about you? Why does Angela call you-”

A knocking sound on the door made both women turn their head. “Hello? Are you two decent?”

“The moment I’ve been waiting for,” said Moira.

“We’re ready, Angie!”

A blonde head peeked into the room, eyes darting around the room. A naked woman followed soon after. Her pale skin glowed in the setting sun’s light. Even though both women in the place had seen her naked on many occasions, the woman's hand concealed her crotch. “How do I look, mistress?”

“Breathtaking, kitten.” Moira held her palm aloft, her finger beckoning as she leaned back.  “Come closer. Let me appreciate you.”

Angela took baby steps toward Moira, ignoring Fareeha’s presence. She uncovered her cute dick, sliding her hands behind her back. Her chest pressed forward, cheeks flushing.

“I hope you weren't cruel to my Habibti.”

“Course not, Angie. Dr. O’Deorain is lovely.”

“We were discussing the past and other such trivial matters.” Moira’s attention locked onto Angela’s body. She caressed Angela’s waist with one hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb. “On your knees, kitten.”

Angela dropped like a stone, hitting the floor with a thud. The shag carpet dug into her knees as she shimmied between Moira’s thighs. From Fareeha’s perspective, Angela’s head peeked from under the desk.

“I’m excited to serve you, mistress.” Angela kissed Moira’s knee, taking gradual steps up Moira’s thigh. “I hope you aren't jealous, Habibti.”

“I’m not, angel. I love seeing you happy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” Fareeha licked her lips, glaring at Moira. “Please, keep going.”

Moira clicked her tongue when Angela moved for her zipper. “No hands, kitten. You know better than that.”

Angela’s arms crossed behind her back, gripping one another. “Is this good, Mistress?”

“Perfect.”

Angela’s teeth grabbed the metal zipper, pulling it halfway down. Her teeth slipped off, but Angela quickly finished the job and released Moira’s purple strap-on.

Moira's shaft extended longer than Angela's arm and almost as thick. Bumps and ridges covered the surface. It was the largest toy Fareeha had ever seen.

“Where on earth were you hiding this?”

Moira’s fingers laced in Angela’s hair, massaging her scalp. With the other hand, Moira gripped the shaft and bounced the tip on Angela's lips. “Your mouth has better uses right now.”

Given control once more, Angela wrapped her lips around the plastic cock. Every time her head bobbed, she took more, coating the shaft in a layer of spit.

“Amari, how often do you put your wife in her place?” Moira’s elbow perched on the desk, her eyes locked on Fareeha.

Fareeha shifted, crossing her arms. Her gaze fell to Angela’s bobbing head. “Not often. I hate to hurt my angel.’

“Hurt is a strong word.” Moira rubbed small circles on Angela’s head, maintaining eye contact with Fareeha. “Utilize is much better.”

“Utilize me all you want, mistress. Please, use your kitten.” Angela’s tongue swirled around the tip. “I haven’t been used in years.”

“Now that is a shame,” muttered Moira. “However, I would be delighted.”

Moira’s grip on Angela tightened, forcing the cock past her mouth and into her throat. Angela gagged, but Moira held her down. Tears balled up in her eyes, but her smile shone through.

Fareeha shifted, listening to her wife choke on someone else’s cock. Her legs pressed together, desperate for pressure.

“Remember, Amari, your presence is not a right.”  Wet sounds spilled from Angela’s throat. Even taking the length as deep as possible, Angela only made it halfway. “It’s a privilege.”

Gripping Angela’s hair, Moira yanked her up. Her lips mashed with Angela’s, tasting salty tears on her face. Angela stood with her, sitting on her lap on the chair.

Fareeha’s thighs quivered, desperate to touch herself. She gripped her bouncing knee, trying to hold still. Seeing Moira’s jagged nails rake her wife’s back overwhelmed Fareeha.

“I want your cock, mistress.” Angela gripped the back of the chair while she straddled Moira’s lap. The strap-on pressed into her stomach, dwarfing her cock. “I need it.”

“Palms on the desk, now.” Moira bit Angela’s earlobe.

Angela shuddered as she took one wobbling step off the chair, and then another. As she regained her footing, Angela turned to face her wife.

“Love you, Habibti,” whispered Angela, giving a thumbs up to her wife.

The click of a bottle lid made Angela jump. Moira’s presence manifested behind her, cupping Angela’s pale ass.

“I gave you an order, kitten.” Moira slammed Angela forward into the desk, sending papers flying. Angela groaned, wincing in pain. “It’s time to teach both of you what happens when you disobey.”

Angela’s hips rolled, betraying her excitement to her partners. “I need you to use me, Mistress.”

“Greedy slut. Remember your place.” Moira gripped Angela’s head, mashing her cheek into the wood. Her thighs grazed Angela’s, shaft rubbing up against her back.

Directing the shaft, Moira speared Angela’s ass. The tip stretched Angela further with every inch. Angela gripped the far edge of the desk, moaning Moira’s name loud enough for the world to hear.

Fareeha’s focus locked on the pressure in her jeans. Her thighs clamped together, desperate for any friction.

Fareeha couldn't put her finger on why, but seeing another woman drive her wife crazy didn't bother Fareeha. If anything, it vastly improved the situation. She knew her wife liked sex rough, but Fareeha couldn't hurt her. She couldn't, but Moira could.

Each powerful thrust shook the test, knocking Moira’s clutter to the floor. Moira’s face was pulled tight, sharp shadows cast down her face. At that moment, Fareeha swore Moira’s eyes burned crimson.

“Your purpose from this day forward is my toy.” Moira swatted Angela’s ass. “Both you and your weak-willed wife.”

Moira bent over Angela, her hand snaking around and gripping Angela’s bouncing cock. She rubbed Angela for mere seconds before Angela hit her peak

“Mein Gott!” Angela’s back arched and her toes curled off the ground. Clear, sticky cum spurted into Moira’s waiting palm. Her face flushed as she moaned for her life.

Fareeha’s hand shot between her legs. She kneaded her groin, desperate for friction. Fareeha had determination, but seeing Angela melt in Moira’s arm turned her into a puddle on the floor.

“We’ve reached the final act. Whose cock do you crave, kitten?” Moira gripped Angela’s neck, nails teasing her throat.

“Your cock is leagues above Fareeha’s!”

“And finally, the climax.” Moira pulled out of Angela in one fluid motion. The shaft slipped between Angela’s cheeks. “Standing ovation.”

Silence fell over the room. Fareeha held her breath as Moira straightened out. Their eyes met, and Fareeha never felt smaller, shrinking into herself.

“Now, about our arrangement.” Moira rounded the desk, dragging her hand along the edge. Fareeha jumped with every clicking footstep.

“To the victors,” continue Moira, glaring down at Fareeha. The dying light exposed Moira’s disheveled hair. She held a cupped hand in front of Fareeha, watching her expectantly. “Go the spoils.”

Fareeha looked up to Moira, grim shadows cast down her face. Her eyes fell shut, nodding softly.

“A reminder of who owns you and your wife.” Moira moved her cupped hand closer.

Fareeha took the hint and leaned forward. Her lips hung inches from the offered fluid. Taking final shallow breaths, Fareeha dragged her tongue over Moira’s palm, lapping up her wife’s seed.

“Good girl.” Moira rubbed her hand on her pants, before patting Fareeha on the shoulder. “Touch yourself up. I will see you two tomorrow at 7PM on the dot.”

“Wait!” Fareeha’s hand darted out and gripped Moira’s. “What about me?”

Moira exhaled. Her hand landed on Fareeha’s, moving it back to the armrest. Her touch lingered for a moment before whipping her hand away. Fareeha didn’t know how to react to Moira’s act of sentimentality.

“You haven’t earned that yet.” Moira pointed at a love drunk Angela, still bent over the desk. “However, I am feeling generous.” Moira reached for the box of tissues and sat on the arm of Fareeha’s chair.

Looking forward, Moira reached down and unbuttoned Fareeha’s jeans with one hand. Her fingers slipped under the elastic of Fareeha’s boxers and curled around her erect member. Moira stroked Fareeha straight up and down, twisting her wrist in time, pausing briefly to spit into her hand.

“Cum for me, pet. Cum looking into the eyes of a woman who has overcome disappointment.”

“Fuck,” mumbled Fareeha. Her cock twitched in Moira’s grip. Angela met her eye, lifting her red cheek off the desk and giving Fareeha a thumbs up. Seeing Angela smile from ear to ear, Fareeha came.

Moira brought the tissue down, catching the spurts of cum, and cleaning Fareeha’s tip. She balled up the paper and threw it away. Her legs straightened as Moira dusted her hands off, making her way to the office door.

“The punishment if you arrive late will be severe. It was nice doing business with you.”

The door slammed shut, leaving Fareeha alone with her exhausted wife. Fareeha stood shakily, pulling her jeans back up. Angela pushed off the desk while Fareeha buttoned up her pants.

“I hate that woman,” mumbled Fareeha.

“So do I, Habibti, but she’s the best lay I’ve ever had.”

“Angel, Moira left. You don’t have to pretend to like her more.”

“Oh! Yes, just kidding, of course.” Angela laughed. “Let’s get cleaned up, Habibti.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was a commission for a lovely, lovely friend of mine! If you liked what you read, consider donating to me on Ko-fi or commissioning your own fic!
> 
> I love to meet new people so you can find me on Tumblr
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/avathyst  
> http://avathyst.tumblr.com/


End file.
